Sadness
by dancerlittle
Summary: What happens when the one person he looks up to is suddenly gone? One Shot!


**A/N: A tragedy in my hometown caused me to think about this and write this. This is dedicated to all the lives that ended way too soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**February 21**__**st**__**, 2006 6:22 pm**_

From the itchiness of his suit to the stuffiness of the room, Troy Bolton was uncomfortable. Plain and simple, he didn't want to be in his current location. His sadden blue eyes trailed around the room at all the people hugging and giving comfort where it was needed. His eyes held the emotion he so desperately wanted to show.

The one thing he wanted more in the world at that very second was to talk to the one person they were all mourning for. The person he called his greatest mentor; a great coach; and mostly importantly, he called dad for 17 years.

He shook his head trying to shed the thoughts that impeded his brain. The dreaded call; the one that told him everything had change.

Troy was hanging out at his girlfriend Gabriella's house just like every Tuesday night. His dad had a late meeting at the school for basketball while his mom was at the house with his 9 year old twin sisters, Annie and Zoie and 14 year old brother Adam.

"_Troy where are you?" The rushed voice of his mom came over the line as he shot Gabriella a grin._

"_I'm at Gabi's, mom. Chill. I'll be home in an hour just like I said I would."_

"_NO! I need you home now." The shakiness of her voice caused a knot in the pit of his stomach._

"_Mom what's wrong?" _

_The sniffling sound caused the knot to grow tighter as Gabriella came to his side and rubbed her hand over his back in a comforting motion. _

"_I can't tell you over the phone. I need you to come home." _

_Finding the warm brown eyes of his girlfriend's, Troy nodded before turning back to the phone. "Gabi and I'll be there shortly."_

_Hanging up the phone, Troy turned to her. "Will you come with me? Please; my mom's freaking me out a little. Something's wrong."_

_Nodding her head, Gabriella looked at him. "You know I will. Let me tell mom and we can go."_

_A few minutes later, Gabriella slipped back into the room and motioned him to follow her. Stepping down the steps, Mrs. Montez's face showed the concern he felt._

"_Troy, will you let me know if you or your family need anything?" Looking over at Gabi, she smiled._

"_I told mom your mom was freaking out." Troy smiled before nodding._

"_Sure. Thanks for letting Gabi come with me."_

_Smiling, she shook her head. "It's not a problem. Gabi call me if you're going to be later than midnight."_

_Sealing the deal with a promise, Troy led his girlfriend to his car before getting in and starting the drive home._

"_Everything is going to be fine. I bet your mom couldn't get Annie to bed without her big brother singing to her."_

_Grinning, Troy looked over at her. "That's probably all it is." Hoping his words would be correct, Troy took a deep breath before turning into the driveway._

_The sight that greeted him wasn't a pleasant one. A police car sat in the middle of the street with its lights flashing red, white, and blue. Several news crews sat along the street; video cameras and people were milling around. _

"_I'm right by you; every step of the way." Gabriella whispered before the two got out of the car._

_Ducking their heads, they made their way through the garage to the kitchen. Hearing his mother's sobs, Troy headed towards the awful sound._

"_Troy!" Annie and Zoie both yelled before hurling themselves into their big brother's arms._

"_What's going on?" Shaking their heads, they traded glances before looking at Troy._

"_We don't know. Mom's been crying since the police have been here." _

"_Where's Adam?" Letting his eyes trail around the room for the first time, Troy spotted his younger brother sitting right next to their mother._

"_He's in there. Gabi come up to our room with us." Annie held out her hand before Gabi slipped hers into the much smaller one._

"_I'll go put them to bed. Come find me?" Gabi asked as he nodded._

_Making his way into the living room, Troy shoved his hands into his pockets before his mother spotted him. _

"_Troy." Her voice wasn't much above a whisper. Her strong arms made their way around Troy's shoulders._

"_Mom what's wrong? Why are the police and everyone else here?" _

"_Something happened tonight." Looking straight into her brown eyes, Troy felt the anxiety creep up into his throat._

"_What happened?" Adam came and stood right next to him before putting his hand on his shoulder. _

"_Dad . . . dad was murdered." Hearing those words come out of his mom's mouth caused him to shake his head in disbelief. _

"_What? No! He was at a meeting tonight." Shaking his head, Troy couldn't believe those words. _

"_Troy . . . it's true. The police came and . . ." Troy couldn't hear the rest due to his mom's breaking down and sobbing._

"_No! I do not believe this. Just leave me alone." Rushing upstairs, Troy slammed his door shut before sitting in the middle of the unmade bed._

_The soft knock caused him to look up. Gabriella was standing in the middle of his room with a concerned look on her face. _

"_Talk to me." The simple request caused tears to rush to his emotional eyes. _

"_My dad is . . ." Not able to say the words, Gabriella came and sat by him before slipping her hand into his._

"_I heard . . . Annie, Zoie, and I were sitting on the top of the stairs when you rushed by. I'm so sorry Troy."_

_Shaking my head, Troy laid his head on her shoulder. "I don't know what I'm going to do . . . I didn't even tell him I loved him today."_

_The tears fell down his cheeks as Gabriella rubbed his back. "I'm going to be here the entire time. I'm not leaving your side for a minute."_

_Nodding his head, he remained silent before looking at her. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."_

The large hand on his shoulder caused Troy to come out of the memory. Looking up at the shaggy afro, Troy tried to smile but it ended up as a frown.

"How ya holding up?" His best friend's bubbly persona was gone and a much somber one was present.

"It hasn't sunk in yet. I mean it's eerie at the house because Annie and Zoie are still skipping around and singing. Mom's constantly crying while Adam stays hold up in his room."

"I'm not talking about the rest of your family, Troy. I wanna know how you're holding up." Chad's eyes bored deep into his best friend's tear filled blue ones.

"I miss him Chad. I really do . . . I spent all of yesterday in his study trying to remember all the good times with him."

"Troy, your dad was proud of you. He said with every game you played he was even more proud of you."

Nodding, Troy looked at him. "Now how do I pick up the pieces and move on? I mean it hasn't hit Annie or Zoie yet and I'm afraid when it does."

"You lean on your friends and family. Your mom will need you but you'll need Gabriella and all of us too. We're going to be here for you no matter what."

Holding out his hand, Chad and Troy stood there and did the secret handshake only the two of them understood.

Walking away, Chad left his friend a little more to think about. Troy shook his head as he watched more of his friends come into the funeral home for the visitation.

A dressed down, less glittered Sharpay came up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Troy. Is there anything Ryan or I can do?"

Pulling back, Troy looked at the once Ice Princess and shook his head sadly. "No I'm afraid you can't."

"We'll be here if you ever wanna talk, Troy. I just wish this wasn't happening to you."

Nodding my head, he remained silent watching his girlfriend and her best friend talk. After a few words, Troy left Sharpay and walked over to where his mom was standing.

"I need to get out of here. I'll be back in a little while." Whispering in her ear, she turned and patted his arm.

"Will you be all right?" The mother's worry kicked in as she searched his face for signs of trouble.

"I'm fine mom. All this sadness is getting to me. I'll take Gabi with me if it helps."

"Please. Have you seen Annie, Zoie, or Adam around?" Biting her lip to keep from tearing up, Amy Bolton's eyes trailed around the room.

"I saw Annie and Zoie with Aunt Debra and Uncle Steve." Pausing, Troy pointed out the twins with his mom's sister. "And Adam is over there with Cameron's family." Pointing to the left, Troy pointed out his brother's best friend's family.

"Ok. Keep your cell phone on. Will you be back before 8?" Remembering the time, Troy promised his mom he would be.

Slipping up beside Gabi's small frame, Troy slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed it never breaking her conversation with Taylor.

"How you holding up?" Taylor turned and looked at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy looked at her. "Ok I guess."

Turning her attention to him, Gabi smiled. "What's up?"

"Will you come with me?" Nodding, she excused herself from the conversation before following me out the door.

"Where are we going old wise one?" Trying to get him to crack a smile, Gabriella frowned when she looked over at his stone cold face.

"I just needed to get out of there. I was thinking we'd go for a drive." Twirling his keys around, he held open the door of a '76 Mustang, a present from his dad for his 17th birthday for Gabi to slip inside.

Staying silent, Gabi watched her boyfriend maneuver the antique car gracefully through the parking lot. Slipping her hand into his, she squeezed it letting him know she was right there, forever by his side.

Pulling the car to a stop, Gabriella looked up and her eyes went wide. The two of them were sitting in front of East High. Turning, she looked at Troy.

"Are you sure you want to be here today, Troy?"

He hesitated for a minute before pushing forward a fake smile and nodded. "I haven't been in here since it happened. I feel like I have to be here today."

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella nodded. "Do you want me to come with or stay here to give you some time?"

Not saying a word, he opened his car door and got out before going over to her side. Yanking open the door, Troy held out his hand for her to take.

Wordlessly, she grasped the hand before following him through the school. Stopping at the locker room, a deep breath was inhaled before throwing open the door.

Staying back, Gabriella gave the grieving boy some space but kept a careful eye on him as he grew closer to the place where the tragedy had taken place.

His mind remained empty as his eyes swept over the last place his father had been alive. The soft steps grew loudly in his ear as he came closer to the office.

Blood stains still remained on the window as he stared inside. In Troy's mind, he could still see his dad sitting in his chair with the biggest grin on his face.

Pausing at the closed door, Troy looked down at all the flowers, candles, and other memorabilia people had left in tribute to his father. Allowing the stored up tears to fall, Troy fell to the ground and picked up the forgotten items.

Notes of respect and dedication littered the pile along with stuffed wildcat animals and t-shirts with handwriting on them. Making a mental note to grab some to take back to his mom, Troy pushed off the ground and stared ahead.

"Troy . . ." Calling his name softly, he turned to see Gabriella along with some of his friends.

"Man if you're going to do this, you're not doing alone." Not questioning Chad, Troy nodded.

Staring at his friends, Troy quickly turned his attention back to the task at hand. Chad, Jason, and Zeke joined him as the girls hung back letting the four mourn in their own individual ways.

"Ready?" The question hit Troy as he nodded. Not worrying about the tears, he pushed forward into the small room.

Sucking in a breath, the reality of the matter was evident as his blue tear filled eyes roamed around the room. Pictures of him, his sisters and brother were scattered around the room; his parents wedding picture stood firmly on the desk; team pictures were also present as he took three steps towards the desk.

Blood covered the desk as Troy reached for a turned down picture. The tears poured down his face. The realization of the importance of the picture caused him to completely break down.

The particular picture at hand was taken only two weeks prior. Troy and his dad were both grinning in the picture his mom had taken. Snapped just after the championship game, the picture held the excitement and celebration of the day.

"You all right man?" Jason's question caused him to turn and looked at his friends.

"Angry as hell but all right . . ." Nodding in understanding, they continued looking around.

Grabbing a vacant box, Troy grabbed some stuff. The picture frames were placed gently into the box along with his dad's play books and other basketball equipment. His dad's planner caught his attention and a highlighted date caused more tears to fall from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Seeing their friend cry, Zeke came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow . . ." Clearing his throat, Troy shook his head not understanding why or how this was happening. "Tomorrow they would have been celebrating 20 years."

"Twenty years?" Not understanding what Troy was trying to say, Jason and Zeke traded looks.

"Twenty years of marriage. Tomorrow is his parents' anniversary." Chad clarified as the friend's eyes went wide.

"What else can go wrong?" Hearing the question, they were left with their own thoughts as they continued to pack.

Once everything was packed, Troy heaved the box up before walking towards the door. So many memories were packed into that room. So many tears, laughs, and hugs had happened in this room. Shaking his head, he hit the top of the door frame just like he'd done since the first time he walked into the room.

"I love you dad . . . I'll keep playing; you're going to have to start coaching me from heaven."

Pausing, he picked up the messages and flowers outside the door before continuing on. Slipping his hand into Gabi's, Troy along with all their friends, made their way out the door towards the parking lot.

Silence followed the group as thoughts and grief flashed through their minds.

They huddled around each other in the parking lot. Hugs and pats on the backs comforted everyone as the eight pulled together as a team. A team that was grieving in their individual ways but a team that would be there for each other no matter what.

Jason looked up at one of the people he considered another brother. "So what are you two going to do now?"

Looking over at Gabi, Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I have to be back at the funeral home by 8 o'clock. Zoie and Annie are spending the night at my Aunt Debra's house while Adam is at Cameron's house. It's just going to be mom and me at home tonight . . ."

Nodding, the four guys traded looks before turning to their girlfriends. "There's a thing after the funeral tomorrow. Can you guys come?"

"Name the time and place and we'll be there."

Nodding Troy headed towards the car before getting in. Gabriella followed but allowed him space as his head hit the steering wheel. Watching wordlessly, Gabriella witnessed her boyfriend completely breakdown in front of her eyes.

Realizing there was nothing she could do, Gabi just put her hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there for him.

Picking his head up, Troy looked over at his girlfriend with a slight smile. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Do you feel better?"

Reaching for the key, Troy started the car before looking over at her. "Yeah I do. Thanks for letting me get that out."

"I know how it feels to have a good cry once in a while. I'm glad you finally let everything go."

Picking up her hand, Troy kissed the back of it before taking a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

_**February 22**__**nd**__**, 2006 10:30 am**_

The service had been a moving tribute to everyone who had known Coach Jack Bolton. Troy's uncle had given a moving tribute to Jack Bolton and now the Priest was standing up talking about the great life the man they had all come to respect had.

"If there is anyone here who'd like to share memories, please come on up."

Fixating his eyes on the microphone, Troy didn't hear the footsteps that came beside him. "This is for you buddy."

Chad's afro bounced beside him as he hurried up the steps. Clutching a red shirt, Chad cleared his throat before locking eyes with his best friend.

"Hello, my name is Chad Danforth and I've been Troy's best friend since we were in babies. Coach Bolton was like a second father to me. I was forever spending weekends at their house." Smiling, Chad shook his head.

"Coach Bolton taught Troy and I how to play basketball at the same time. Troy was a natural; I, on the other hand, wasn't that great." Letting people laugh, Chad grinned before continuing. "But that didn't bother Coach Bolton. He took me under his wing and patiently taught me how to play the game he loved."

"Coach wasn't just a father-figure to me. He was my coach and most importantly a mentor. I looked up to him in so many ways. But by tragedy, he was taken from us but he's still going to be coaching us in many ways."

"The team and I have decided that this jersey," Pausing, he unveiled the red shirt he carried up, "will hang from the rafters in East High. Coach Bolton will be with us in spirit."

Smiling the faintest smile, Troy nodded his head at his best friend. Chad knew exactly what would cheer Troy up.

"Coach Bolton will never be forgotten by the East High Wildcats. The basketball team will wear a black band around their arms for the entire season."

"Coach Bolton, my second dad, thanks for everything. You will never be forgotten."

Pausing, he nodded his head before walking down from the microphone and was drawn into a hug by Troy. The two stood in the middle of the aisle hugging and comforting each other in their own way.

Sitting back down, Troy grasped Gabriella's hand and just smiled before wiping the tears that had managed to fall during Chad's speech.

A couple of more people had gotten up to talk but Troy wasn't really listening. His focus was on the dark cherry coffin that housed his father's body. A bouquet of white roses sat neatly on top of the box.

"You ok?" The soft delicate whisper caught his attention before looking over at his girlfriend's worried eyes.

Squeezing her hand, Troy nodded before leaning closer to her ear. "I'm getting there."

"Now I invite all of you to follow the procession of the family to the final resting point. Afterwards there will be a short reception so that the family can meet everyone."

Standing up, Troy led his mom, brother, and sisters out of the pew. Gabriella stayed by his side giving him the comfort he needed to make it through the next few hours.

* * *

_**12:00 pm**_

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust. Jack Bolton will now rest here. His soul is up in Heaven with the good Lord. He will still be with us in spirit."

The Priest's words droned on while Troy stared deep into the deep hole. The tears that he hadn't bothered to wipe leaked down his cheeks. Gripping Gabi's hand, she squeezed it back before looking down at the ground.

Slowly, men started lowering the casket into the hole. Hearing Amy Bolton's sobs were too much for Troy. Dropping Gabi's hand, he went over to comfort his mom. Wrapping an arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder while still weeping.

"It's all right mom. He's up in Heaven right now." Whispering those words in his mom's ear did nothing to comfort her.

"I know . . . it's still hard, Troy."

Nodding his head, Troy didn't know how to respond to that statement. Not knowing what to do, he let his hand trail up and down her back in soothing comfort.

Finally, people started leaving. The five Bolton stood side by side watching the men throw shovels of dirt into the hole. Feeling two small bodies by his side, Troy looked down and saw Annie and Zoie standing there.

"I miss daddy Troy."

"I know you do because I do too." Crouching down, Troy gathered both girls in his arms.

Hearing Zoie start to cry caused tears to rush to his eyes. Looking up towards the sky, Troy knew he would have to be the strong one to carry on.

"Dad's still with you, Zoe. He's always going to be right by yours and Annie's sides."

"Really?" Pausing to wipe her eyes, Zoie looked into Troy's eyes.

"I promise. He's always going to be there for you just like Adam and I am. No matter what; I'll be there for you."

Kissing the two girls' foreheads, Troy sent them over to his aunt before looking at the grave site.

"Dad mom's gonna need your spirit these next few days. Help her out and make sure she's going to be all right."

Slipping her hand into his, Gabriella stood there and just let him have the time to himself. "I'm here Troy. I'm not leaving for anything."

Silently, the two left the grave site with heavy hearts and minds.

* * *

_**Five Years Later 2011**_

Smiling, he held his fiancée's hand and guided her towards the particular grave marker they were both looking for.

"It's over here." The quiet sound made him stop what he was doing before going and joining the woman by her side.

"Hey dad! College graduation was just the other day. It was a great day; sunny and bright. Mom started crying as soon as we walked in. Adam said she went through a box of tissues just by herself." Grinning, the man shook his head.

"Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and I are all opening up a restaurant here in Albuquerque. There's a huge picture of you in memorial in the middle of the restaurant. You'd love it, I know you would."

"By the way, I wanna introduce someone to you. Jack Bolton this is Gabriella Montez, my fiancée." Taking a quick glance at the woman by his side, Troy's grin grew wider.

"Yes I finally coughed up enough nerve to ask her. She said yes immediately. We're in the process of figuring out the details but we wanted you to be the first one to know. You always loved her like a daughter; I'm just making it real."

"Jack, we miss you and continue to keep your memory alive. Darbus just told us that they're changing the name of the gym to the Jack Bolton Memorial Gymnasium." Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand before grinning.

"Adam's got a girlfriend that reminds us all of mom. Adam just grins and says that he knows how to pick them. Adam's studying education just like you; he wants to coach basketball at East High so that at least one Bolton will continue to live on at East."

"Dad, Annie and Zoie both have boyfriends . . ." Pausing Troy gave a disgusted look. "Don't worry I'm keeping both of them on their toes. They know what happens if they hurt either one of them."

"Annie and Zoie are begging me to keep an eye on your son to make sure he doesn't do anything hurtful to their boyfriends." Shaking her head, Gabriella had to throw in her two cents.

"I won't do anything to them unless they cross the boundary." Laughing they calmed down before speaking.

"Dad, it's been a hard five years but I've accepted you're gone. Just keep an eye on me. I'm gonna need your help in the next few years. Your grandchildren will know about you; we're going to keep your memory alive for many years."

* * *

_**Three Years Later 2014**_

"Oh my; he's absolutely gorgeous you two." Amy Bolton gushed over the newest member to the Bolton clan.

"Thanks mom. He obviously takes after his father." Troy puffed out his chest proudly.

"Get off it. He's got your blue eyes but that's the extent of your genes." Gabi laughed as Troy shook his head.

"Mom . . . stop. He's defiantly my son." Nodding her head, Amy couldn't agree more.

"He is your son Troy. What's his name?"

"Jackson Troy Bolton this is your grandmother Amy Bolton." Gabriella watched her husband hand off their newborn son to his mom.

"Oh Troy," Pausing she looked down at the sleeping baby. "Your dad would be so proud."

Nodding, Troy took in the moment of his mom holding her grandson, the son that held a name he would know the meaning behind.

* * *

_**Ten Years Later 2024**_

"Are you trying to spook your children, Troy?" Laughing, Gabriella Bolton looked over at her husband as he drove through the cemetery.

"I thought it was a good time for the kids to know their grandfather and where he lies."

"Are you sure you want to do this Troy?"

"Positive. Abby asked me about him yesterday and I decided then that our kids need to know."

"Then we'll teach them. And I'm going to be by your side the entire time."

Relief rushed over him as he heard the same words from her mouth that he heard over 18 years ago.

Pulling over, Troy turned off the SUV before allowing the three kids to rush from the car. "It's over here you guys."

Following their father, the children trailed behind as they walked closer to the grave site.

"Hey dad! I decided it's time you're properly introduced to your grandchildren. You know Jackson, he's your namesake after all. This is Alexis Elisabeth, one of your granddaughters; the other is Abigail Rose. Guys, this is your grandfather Jack Bolton."

Sitting on the ground, one man and one woman sat with their three children telling them of the life of Jack Bolton. They told of good times and bad; happiness, tears, and laughter. But most of all, that day, the three kids learned what kind of man, husband, father, and friend their grandfather was.

* * *

**I've been playing around with that for a while. I just got this huge inspiration vibe to finish it. I hope you guys enjoy it . . . It was defiantly inspired by some recent events in my city. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it!!!**


End file.
